1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid detergent mixer and a washing machine including the liquid detergent mixer, and more particularly, to a liquid detergent mixer and a washing machine including the liquid detergent mixer, which can efficiently mix liquid detergent and wash water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus that performs wash, rinse, and spin cycles to remove contaminants from clothing and bedding (hereinafter, referred to as ‘laundry’) using water, detergent, and mechanical action.
The washing machine includes a washing tub rotatably disposed therein for holding water and laundry. The rotation of the washing tub by a driving unit enables the washing of laundry. Also, the washing machine further includes a water supply unit for supplying water into the washing tub and a water discharge unit for discharging water out of the washing tub. A detergent supply unit is disposed on a water supply path of the water supply unit to supply detergent into the washing tub.
In case of commercial washing machines, the detergent supply unit is supplied with liquid detergent from a liquid detergent box disposed outside the washing machine, and then mixes the liquid detergent with the wash water to supply the mixture to the washing tub. In this case, it is necessary to efficiently mix wash water and liquid detergent.